


Objet trouvé

by patriciaselina



Category: Free!
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Free Verse, Gen, I have no idea how to tag this tbh, M/M, Poetry, Tanka verse, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciaselina/pseuds/patriciaselina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere along the way, “<em>I love being with you</em>” started sounding more like “<em>I love you</em>”, and if I were to tell you that, what would happen then?</p><p>(A ReiTori thing written in English-language tanka form, just because.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objet trouvé

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Because You Understand Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174613) by [brumalbreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze). 



> So this is me, trying my hand at something that could probably be called poetry. I tried attempting an English-language tanka form (mostly 5-7-5-7-7), but…I don’t know. I’m an extremely sappy person. I know I’m not a good poet, I at least hope I’m a decent one, though.
> 
> Title from [here](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/16482264722/objet-trouve).

You and him, he and I;

We’re the kind of tales they tell

As prior warnings.

Both tales precautionary,

The kind with no happy ends.

 

“ _This is how **not** to_

 _Fall in love_ ,” people would say;

“ _They did not think with_

_Their heads, only with their hearts,_

_They had only loved in vain_.”

 

But that is beside

The very point, because if

One were to listen

– open ears to my folly –

They’d see that I’ve no regrets.

 

For this is the truth:

Even if I knew better,

If I were a moth

And he still a brilliant flame,

I would die burning and _smile_.

 

In that case, I say,

You’re best equipped to agree

Because you’d follow

Him to the depths of the Earth

If you could stay together.

 

There is another

Manner in which we are both

Very similar, for while

I love him, like you do he,

They don’t love us back, do they?

 

It’s obvious, I know;

There are no stories wherein

The _flame_ , who loved the

Moth so much, would dissipate

So their love won’t end in blaze.

 

Just as there are no

Instances recorded of

Pilot fishes and

How _sharks_ were the ones who would

Guide them, free them from shadows.

 

Love does not ensure

Mutuality, on the

Flipsides of “ _I love him_ ”, “ _He_

 _Loves me not_ ” we both know which

Side our hearts both fall under.

 

And that’s all right, for

In the little moments in

Between the love and

The hurt and the longing, I

Met _you_ , and everything changed.

 

It doesn’t mean that

I stopped hurting when I thought

Of him; only that

Now, there’s someone I could talk

To, without falling apart.

 

I’ve never had a

Best friend in any way, and

The closest thing I

Have to one, I fell _head-over-heels_ for.

So yes, I have needed this.

 

You’re not exactly

The _social_ type either, come

To think of it; so

It won’t be a stretch to say

This friendship, we _both_ welcome.

 

However, I should

Probably tell you, that

I don’t have a good

Record for restraining my

Own _feelings_ – apologies.

 

Somewhere along the

Way, “ _I love being with you_ ”

Started sounding more

Like “ _I love you_ ”, and if I

Were to tell you, what then?

 

I wear glasses, but

I am in no way blinded.

– _Ironic_ , considering

The moth and the flame –

Nevertheless, this is true.

 

I know you’re not him.

I know that _you_ know too, but

If I were to go

Down this path with you, then I’d

Have to say it more often.

 

Because I’m not him,

Either; save height and weight and

Arbitrary things,

We’re different as night and day.

I’m not him, won’t ever be.

 

This is another

Reason why: because if right now

You’d tell me that you love me,

I’d _love you back_ – the one thing

They can’t do for both of us.

 

“ _Where’d we go from here_?”

You’d probably ask me, when

All has been said and

Done, because you’re not him and

You like having plans, as well.

 

I’d tell you the truth:

That for all my planning and

Theories, calculations, I

Don’t know exactly

Where this love will lead us both.

 

All I know is that

You’re not the love that burns me.

I’d like to think that

I’m not the love that makes you

Feel lost or afraid, either.

 

All I know is that

I never expected that

I’d fall in love for

Someone who’d hold my hand back

And make me weightless. Flying.

 

Most of all, I know

That love had broken me,

Made me bitter and

Gloomy with feelings of the

Unrequited type of love.

 

But when our hands clasp

When you look at me and smile,

It’s as if phantom

Hands mend my own heart anew,

As if you banished the holes.

 

Hearts are like glass, though –

The cracks still remain, from the

Love I once had, and

Yours is not looking better.

But these scars led me to you.

 

So if you were to ask

Me: If I knew better, would

I change anything?

My answer is “ _no_ ”, for if

Something changed, we’d never be.

 

So this is the tale

How you and I came to be.

I loved him, and you loved he,

We fell apart, and

We found each other. That’s all.

 

Not exactly a

Tale they’d call ‘ _unique_ ’ or ‘ _cool_ ’

Or ‘ _sensational_ ’.

But it’s the tale that ends with

Us being never alone.

 

It’s the story where

We fall in love, and nothing

Ever stays the same.

And – if you were to ask me –

This kind of end is most beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Objet trouvé** , _n., a natural or discarded object, found by chance, that has a certain beauty; plural n., lost and found_ ([x](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/16482264722/objet-trouve))
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it...somehow...


End file.
